No Secrets
by WinterStorrm
Summary: They always promised there would be no secrets between the three of them. Promises are made to be broken. Sequel to Three's a Crowd? Blaise/Draco/Harry..


**Title:** No Secrets  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Blaise/Draco/Harry  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC17/Adult  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>11,300  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Angst.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters depicted herein belong JK Rowling and associated publishers. I make no profit from this endeavour.  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Thank you to singlemomsummer for the beta. This was written for hp3_forfun fest on Livejournal. This fic is the sequel to Three's a Crowd.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> They always promised there would be no secrets between the three of them. Promises are made to be broken.

April 30th 2004

"He looks so at home, so happy," sighed Draco, his eyes fixed on a cooing Harry as he sat in the armchair by the fire bouncing baby Magnus on his knee. "He wants a family so much, Blaise. There has to be something we can do–?"

"I really don't think there is," Blaise shrugged, but Draco wasn't fooled by his apparent nonchalance. Blaise was as concerned about Harry as he was. "Men cannot carry babies, even Wizards. You know I've followed every lead and every blasted rumour. Our 'unique situation' means no one will touch us." This was a conversation they had had many times before.

Their only option was a surrogate or adoption, but they were firstly not a straight couple, and second, not a 'couple' full stop. They were a three; and this was apparently worse than announcing one was the new Dark Lord as far as the Ministry was concerned, even if one of the triad _was_ Harry Potter.

Draco felt the now familiar angry and frustrated tears welling and he determinedly pushed them back. Fucking bureaucracy; fucking Ministry. Who were they to put sanctions on what was 'normal'? The three of them were committed to one another, their relationship much stronger than most 'regular' two person partnerships. They were happy. Hadn't the last five years shown how well the three were matched?

Draco couldn't imagine life without both Harry and Blaise and when he let himself think back to how he'd nearly let them slip through his fingers back in eighth year he would shudder and remind himself how lucky he truly was.

Draco tore his gaze away from the picture of contentment that was Harry with Pansy's baby son and Blaise ran the back of his hand down Draco's cheek, his eyes softening as his mouth twisted in a wry smile. "Something will come up." Blaise's eyes belied his words; they both knew that paying a witch to be a surrogate was illegal in Wizarding Britain, and most other countries too. "We still shouldn't mention this to Harry though, not yet, I don't want to dash his hopes until we know for certain that there really is nothing we can do."

Draco balked at the idea of keeping this a secret from Harry for much longer, even a secret that was in his better interests; the three of them had always been completely honest with each other. Yet, the thought of raising Harry's hopes and then watching his disappointment if nothing came from it had made him agree with Blaise. They had been putting the feelers out about this for a couple of months as it was - without Harry knowing – since Blaise had overheard Harry talking to Hermione about wanting to be a father. Harry's desire to have children wasn't news by any means; Draco was quite enamoured with the idea himself. Harry was born to be a parent, he loved kids and he was a natural; Draco wanted him to have the chance to have his own. He only wished Harry had confided in himself and Blaise about _how much_ it was on his mind.

Both Blaise and Draco, their hands linked, returned to watching their Harry fuss the baby from their vantage point by the fireplace. Harry looked up then, feeling their gaze upon him, and his face broke out into a joyful smile. Even five years down the line the three of them couldn't take their eyes off each other, and Draco saw no change ahead for that, not ever.

"How long before we can leave without causing offence?" he whispered out of the side of his mouth to Blaise, winking at Harry as he knew he would know what was on his mind.

Before Blaise could answer Harry yawned loudly and announced, "I'm exhausted, Pans, would you mind if I called it a day? It's been a long week." He kissed Magnus on the cheek and handed him back to a hovering Pansy who only had eyes for her son when she absently replied that of course it was okay, that it was good to see them all.

Draco smirked, amazed at Harry's never ending audacity. He watched as Harry said his goodbyes to Hermione, waved his own farewell and waited for Harry to join them so they could Apparate home.

A dinner party comprising both Slytherins and Gryffindors; the concept never failed to amuse Draco, yet it had been an inevitable side effect of their relationship; the lion and the two snakes.

It should never have worked.

**-0-X-0-**

They Apparated directly to their living room and Blaise waved his wand in the direction of the fireplace and the fire sprang to life, taking the chill off the room. They had bought this townhouse together after leaving Hogwarts, all of them agreeing that Grimmauld Place wasn't somewhere they wanted to be.

"Anyone for a cup of tea?" suggested Harry, bracing himself for the protests.

"How can you think of _tea_ right now?" asked Blaise, stepping up behind Harry and sliding his arms around his waist. "All I can think of is getting the both of you naked as soon as possible."

Harry melted back against Blaise, tipping his head back for a kiss and reaching an arm out for Draco, who slid into his embrace, pressing himself flush against Harry, burying his face in his neck and sucking gently on the soft skin there.

Between them, Blaise and Draco divested Harry of his clothing first, the two of them worshipping his naked form with butterfly kisses and feather light strokes, teasing him with tongues on nipples and thumbs ghosting over hipbones. Harry closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him; this never got old, if anything it just got better. The three of them were so in tune with one another that sometimes Harry still couldn't quite believe that this was his life; he'd never have thought back in his Boy Who Lived days that he would even live past sixteen, never mind survive the war and find happiness at the other side.

Who would have thought that happiness would come in the shape of two snakes?

Harry leaned his elbows back on the fireplace, loving the warmth of the flames on the back of his thighs. Draco and Blaise stepped back, still fully clothed, and began to divest themselves, frustratingly slowly, of their clothes all the time watching Harry with gleaming eyes. Harry smiled wolfishly and turned to present his arse to them, still leaning his elbows on the mantle. "First one naked gets to fuck me," he teased, wanting nothing more in that moment than to be fucked within an inch of his life, and he didn't mind who by, if he was lucky it would be a tie and he'd get both of them. He loved it when he got fucked twice, one after the other, when he would hold back from coming, not touching himself, letting it build slowly.

Blaise whispered the spell they had both learned off Draco all those years ago in the Slytherin dormitory and his clothes were gone. "Hey!" protested Draco with a pout that turned to a grin as his remaining clothes vanished a moment later.

"You snooze you lose," teased Blaise, languorously stroking his own cock as he approached Harry, letting it's length go and bumping it into Harry's arse cheeks.

"Don't worry Dray, I get the feeling Harry here wants your cock as well, right Baby?"

"Merlin Blaise, you're psychic," Harry grinned and wiggled his arse invitingly. Blaise's big hands gripped his waist and pulled him back towards him, biting along his neck.

"On the rug," Blaise commanded, turning Harry back round, kissing him, pulling Draco in tight behind Harry. Harry could feel Draco's cock pressing against his arse cheeks and pushed back with a moan.

Blaise settled back on his heels on the rug, his cock red and leaking, flat against his stomach, making Harry's mouth water. Their favourite preparation spell was chanted by Draco, and Harry straddled Blaise's lap, his hand closing around Blaise's cock, aligning it to his hole and lowering himself onto it, his legs curling around Blaise's arse as Draco knelt down behind Harry and supported his weight, his hands on Harry's hips, his head on Harry's shoulder, nibbling his ear, whispering how much he wanted him, how much he loved him as he watched Blaise's cock begin its pistoning in and out of Harry. Blaise's hands fell over Draco's on Harry's hips as they held Harry in place for Blaise to fuck him. Faster and harder and oh fuck so _good_, so good. Harry bit his lip, he couldn't come until he had Draco inside him, but when the three of them fucked like this it was never easy to hold back.

Harry squeezed his inner muscles around Blaise's cock, licked his lips and said, "Come in me."

Blaise's thrusts increased in pace and tipped his head back and came explosively, his eyes closing as he pulsed inside Harry in endless spurts, "Yes," he said. He opened his eyes, "My beautiful boys."

Harry decided that life didn't get better than this.

**-0-X-0-**

Blaise only paused a moment to get himself together before lifting Harry off his lap and helping him turn around to where Draco was waiting for his turn.

Blaise's come was dribbling down the inside of Harry's thigh, the sight of which made Blaise's cock twinge again, _already_, and as Harry lowered himself onto Draco, Blaise reached out his arms and pulled Harry back against his chest, mimicking Draco's position from before, with his chin on Harry's shoulder, watching Draco's face as he slid into their lover, such concentration, such care; who could ever think Draco a cold person now?

Draco began rocking into Harry slowly, knowing that too much stimulation now would make Harry come, and Draco liked a slow build up, a gradual increase in pace before finally letting himself go. Blaise loved watching him, he chanced a sideways look at Harry, who was biting his lip and watching Draco intently. Blaise used his left hand to pinch on Harry's nipples, loving it when Harry gasped and turned his head to kiss Blaise, is cheeks rosy, his hair sweaty and dishevelled.

"Are you close, Baby?" he whispered in Harry's ear.

"Mnnnng," Harry managed as Draco picked up speed.

"We're gonna lick you clean, Baby," Blaise promised in a low voice, his hand sliding lower, splaying over Harry's toned abdomen, the side of his hand brushing oh so slightly against the head of Harry's cock.

"Oh Merlin, _oh_, yes I'm-" Harry came in long white spurts, all over Blaise's hand and his own stomach, a low moan indicating his pleasure, Draco still pumping into him until moments later he let out a long cry and climaxed inside Harry, leaning forward to kiss first Harry, then Blaise with an exhausted and contented sigh.

"_Wow_," breathed Harry. "Wow." With Blaise's hands on his hips he eased himself off Draco's softening cock and Blaise pushed him downwards onto his back, leaning forward to fulfil his promise of licking him clean, holding out his hand for Draco to lap the come off.

They were three very sated young men when they Apparated themselves upstairs to their bed and fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.

This was how they lived their life, this was how they loved; the perfect triad.

**-0-X-0-**

June 3rd 2004

Harry stared at the crack in the ceiling and tried to tune out the drone of the traffic outside his Muggle hotel room. He hadn't bothered casting a Silencing spell; he didn't like being trapped inside a silent bubble when he was on his own.

He'd been in Washington DC for three weeks and it was three weeks too long. He missed England. He missed his boyfriends. Without them to go home to each night he felt horribly lonely.

He wondered if they missed him as much as he was missing them, after all they had each other for company. This trip was the first time they he had been apart from them for longer than a couple of days since they'd gotten together as a threesome back in school. He'd literally lived in Draco and Blaise's room for most of that year, and from there they had moved straight into their own place.

Harry couldn't say it had been perfect one hundred percent of the time, they had certainly enjoyed their fair share of arguments with three of them to please, but they never stayed angry for long. Blaise was quite the peacekeeper between Draco and Harry, and he rather enjoyed watching them have make-up sex.

Yet, lately – Harry couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off. Neither Blaise nor Draco had said anything to him, but a couple of times he'd walked into the room and there had been a tension there, like they had been talking about him and had just changed the subject. Before they'd even got together they'd almost lost Draco before they'd had him due to misunderstandings and not _talking_ to one another. They had decided that they would never keep secrets – but that was what Harry felt was happening – and he was the one out in the cold. Was something was going on? Harry sensed something, and it was the worst feeling in the world.

Harry closed his eyes and said out loud, "You're losing it, Potter," and shook his head, laughing at himself. He was tired and being away from home for so long was making him paranoid! At the time, back in the comfort of their home, he hadn't thought anything of it – it wasn't as though he and Blaise hadn't spent weeks planning a surprise holiday for Draco last year – or if he and Draco hadn't secretly planned on seducing Blaise in his office at work on his birthday – both of which had necessitated whispered conversations.

He'd had words with Kingsley earlier and he had been frank about his desire to get home as soon as possible – the man was his friend as well as his boss after all. It did sound as though they might be able to wrap things up early, which meant he should be home in time to surprise Draco for his birthday. Harry hoped so; none of them had missed each other's birthday before and Harry had bought Draco the perfect gift.

**-0-X-0-**

June 5th 2004

Harry's work as an Auror had occasionally meant he needed to be away for a few days, but this time he was away for nearly a month. America might as well have been another planet as far as Blaise was concerned. He hated it when Harry was away, and this was the longest they had ever been apart from him.  
>Blaise's own work as an importer of luxury items had only twice taken him away from Draco and Harry – he preferred to handle the business side and let his buyers handle the travel. He was ashamed to admit he'd been wretchedly miserable without them for whole time they were apart, so much so that he had cut the second trip down from a week to three days on a flimsy excuse. Draco, too, had to work away every now and then, but never for long and Blaise suspected it was for similar reasons.<p>

When they were less than three it always felt odd having sex without the third, even though the sex was still as amazing as it could get, without one of them there, something was always missing. Blaise found this odd; often if he and Harry were home alone they would make love without Draco; the same applied to all of them, but they always knew that the third might come home any moment, as often they did, and they would simply join in – no jealousy, no doubts, no feeling something was missing. But Harry was in America, and thus fucking with Draco without the chance that Harry would come home any moment felt wrong somehow. Yes, it was _good_ but it wasn't _satisfying_ in the way it was when they were all together as one.

Today was Draco's birthday, he was twenty-four years old, and with Harry away, Blaise had told him he would make the day special for him, promising he had a treat in store for him. Draco had come so far since his early Hogwarts days of being spoiled rotten by his parents and expecting the same of everyone else, but he still loved surprises and he loved being pampered; Blaise suspected that this was something that Draco would never grow out of and he loved him all the more for it.

Draco got home early and Blaise hid in his study until heard him go into the bathroom and run himself a bubble bath, immediately alighting the stairs and arranging himself on the bed so that when Draco padded back into the bedroom, towel slung low over his hips, he was surprised to find Blaise lying back on the bed, naked, with a big green bow tied around his fully erect cock.

In awed surprise Draco dropped the towel and Blaise said, "So perfect." He crooked his finger and said, "Come here." Draco did not need to be asked twice. He crawled onto the bed and into Blaise's waiting arms.

"Blaise this is the best present ever," he laughed, nuzzling his nose into Blaise's neck.

**-0-X-0-**

"This isn't your present," Blaise said. "We're both missing Harry-"

Draco's heart skipped a beat – was Harry waiting in the wardrobe ready to jump out and surprise Draco for his birthday? It had been three_long_weeks and he missed him more than he knew it was possible miss another person, his absence a dull ache in the pit of his stomach.

"-And I want this day to be a happy one for you so-" he took hold of Draco's hand and led it down to the bow. "I want _you_ to fuck _me_ tonight."

Draco beamed. Blaise almost never bottomed. In the whole time they had all been together he had probably let Draco or Harry fuck him only a handful of times, and considering the amount of sex the three of them shared, that handful of times was minuscule.

"Merlin, are you serious?" Draco choked out, feeling lightheaded as all the blood rushed to his cock. He glanced at the wardrobe, willing Harry to emerge to share this with him.

The door remained resolutely closed.

"Never more so," Blaise replied, stifling Draco's ecstatic smile with his mouth.  
>Draco melted. If they couldn't have Harry here on his birthday, then this was the best gift he could ever have hoped for. He curled his hand around the tie of the bow and pulled to unwrap his birthday gift. He shimmied down the bed to taste his present, wanting to savour every moment of this rare treat.<p>

He looked up at Blaise through coy lashes, "It's not fair that Harry is missing this. Can we do it again to celebrate his return?"

Blaise smirked and waggled his eyebrows, "I'll think about it, if you both ask me nicely."

Draco grinned and went to work.

**-0-X-0-**

Harry was extremely stressed and horribly tired; they'd missed their first Portkey due to the American Minister insisting on treating him and Kingsley to a farewell breakfast, the refusal of which could have been a diplomatic nightmare, and then it had taken an age to get another one arranged.

Kingsley had agreed that they could put off debriefing until both of them had had chance to go home and rest, arranging to meet the after lunch the following day.

These last couple of days Harry had been doing a lot of thinking. Honestly, he'd done very little else. He'd gone walking in the evenings before dinner, finding a small Muggle park around the corner from the hotel where it was quiet and he'd indulged in some people watching. It was something he'd done a lot of as a child, on the rare occasions when he'd been allowed to go to the park, he'd loved to sit and watch other children playing, with their mums, dads and siblings – he'd wanted to be part of a family like that. As an adult, watching couples walking by hand in hand with their children, and happy families laughing together, he wanted it still, more than anything.

He arrived outside the house he shared with Draco and Blaise and took a deep breath. He'd made some decisions. He stared up at the house feeling sick, afraid to go inside…

**-0-X-0-**

Draco tightened his grip on Blaise's hip as he felt his orgasm rise within him, finally sliding a hand around Blaise's cock and stroking him, wanting him to come with him. When Blaise screamed his name and came, spilling onto Draco's hand, Draco loved it. He followed him, his toes curling as his vision sparkled. He fell forward, pressing his cheek to Blaise's sweat sheened back as he milked his orgasm, his buttocks twitching. They both collapsed forward onto the bed, Draco pulling out and moving to Blaise's side, still facing down.

"Happy birthday," Blaise mumbled.

"Mrgh," Draco replied, and proceeded to lose the ability to form anything coherent as he waited for his heart rate to slow. That had been amazing; but it was his birthday and Harry was conspicuous by his absence and the lead weight of that feeling squeezed persistently at his heart.

"What are we going to tell Harry?" he forced himself to ask, feeling sick with nerves. His latest quest to find a solution to their childbearing dilemma had fallen flat when they received another rejection letter that morning. It had been their last chance.

"The truth; that we tried, but it hasn't worked. He'll be gutted, but better to do it sooner rather than later, there's no point giving him false hope," Blaise said quietly, tracing a path over Draco's hipbone with his thumb.

"I just hope he comes back soon, the guilt is killing me," Draco replied. He hated that they had been keeping the baby thing from Harry, but the two of them had agreed to keep it quiet until they knew for certain that magic didn't hold the answer to them having their own biological child – for two of them at least.

**-0-X-0-**

"You shouldn't feel guilty, Draco," soothed Blaise, pulling Draco closer as they lay curled together on their giant three person bed. "It would have been cruel to get his hopes up for nothing; now we've explored every avenue we can tell him what we've been up to – he'll understand. This way we can tell him exactly what the situation is without raising any false expectations."

Draco sighed, "I know you're right. I just hated the sneaking around without Harry knowing." He picked up his wand off the nightstand and said, "Accio phone." His Muggle mobile phone floated out of his discarded trouser pocket into his hand. He tapped a couple of buttons and frowned.

"What's the matter?" Blaise took the phone out of Draco's hand.

"I haven't heard from Harry all day – has he sent you any messages?"

"I don't think so – I left the stupid thing at home this morning." Blaise loathed the hideous contraptions, but they had agreed that the Muggle texting thing was the easiest way to stay in touch whilst Harry was away. He grabbed Draco's wand off him and a moment later his own phone came whizzing towards him. He checked his messages – nothing. "He's probably just busy on the case."

"It's my birthday," pouted Draco. "He'd send a message on my birthday!"

Privately Blaise agreed, but he didn't want Draco to worry, "I'll send him a message now, and ask him when he's coming home okay? He can't be expected to stay away from home for much longer – perhaps he's on his way back to surprise you for your birthday?"

Draco seemed to perk up at that, momentarily, before his face crumpled, "I miss him, Blaise. He's never been gone this long before... It's weird."

"I know; I miss him too. He'll be home soon." He tapped out a message to Harry on his phone and threw it to one side. "Now, I'm starving – do you want to go out, or shall I order us some Muggle take-away?"

"Muggle Chinese food please," Draco replied. "I don't want to go out in case Harry's on his way home."

Blaise sighed in relief – that had been his thoughts exactly.

**-0-X-0-**

June 8th 2004

Harry didn't come home that night, nor the two days after, and neither he or Blaise heard from him, despite many texts and owls. Draco was beginning to worry – really worry. This wasn't like Harry at all. Something had to have happened to him.

He forced himself to wait for Blaise to come back from work before insisting they contact the Ministry to see if they had any news on Harry that they were being overly bureaucratic about passing on to him and Blaise because technically they were not his next of kin.

What if something _had_ happened to Harry? Draco didn't think he could bear it.

When Blaise came home, he was already on the same page with Draco's concerns about Harry, and they were just deciding how to go about contact the Ministry when they heard the pop that indicated someone had just Apparated into the house. They had wards in place that meant the three of them could come and go at their own leisure, all other visitors could Apparate into the back garden but not directly into the house unless they relaxed the wards – it had to be Harry.

Draco jumped up and ran to the door, flinging it open, "Harry?" he called, unnecessarily as it couldn't really be anyone else. "Harry, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me – I'm coming up."

Draco turned to Blaise, who was hot on his heels by the door, and together they walked over to the kitchen counter, not wanting to crowd the door or look like they'd been as worried as they had been, sure that Harry must have his reasons for not being in touch – maybe his Muggle phone had broken? "Thank fuck for that," he whispered as Blaise wrapped an arm around Draco's middle and pulled him back against him, resting his chin on his shoulder, both of them watching the door for their first glimpse of Harry in weeks.

When Harry walked in both Draco and Blaise's breath hitched in their throats. He looked _amazing_. To them, he was always beautiful, but today he was that something extra – his hair was freshly cut and spiked fashionably, he was wearing his contacts so his green eyes popped, and tight Muggle jeans that clung lovingly to every inch of his thighs, topped off by a fitted t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination.

"Harry!" Draco pulled away from Blaise and started towards Harry, Blaise following closely behind; Draco knew Blaise was as keen to have Harry back in his arms, to fill themselves with him; their missing piece.

Harry's eyes flashed coldly and he held up a warning hand, "No – don't touch me."

Draco stopped dead, Blaise careening into his back, causing them both to stumble. "Harry – what-"

"We need to talk," Harry said. His face was an unfamiliar and impassive mask. How had Draco missed that when he'd first walked in? His eyes were icy – as though they'd fallen into a time warp and they were twelve again, fighting in the corridor at Hogwarts, hating one another.

"We're listening," Blaise invited when Draco froze. "Shall we sit down?"

"No, I'd rather stand for this," Harry responded, and Draco heard no emotion in his voice. This wasn't Harry, this was a stranger.

Blaise leant back against the kitchen surface and Draco mirrored him, nervously watching Harry, waiting to see what he said next. What was wrong with him? What had happened? Oh God – was he _ill_?

"These last few weeks I've been away-" Harry began, looking Draco in the eyes before switching to Blaise and then to the window. "-I've had a lot of time to think about what I want from life and it isn't _this_." He waved a hand in the vague direction of the two men whose hearts he had just ripped out with his words.

"Harry-" Draco began.

"Let me finish, please," Harry interrupted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
>"I – this isn't easy – I've made up my mind what I want. I'm moving out. I'll be staying with Luna for a while whilst I get myself sorted out."<p>

"Harry, you can't do this," protested Blaise immediately, his voice a hoarse rasp.

"You-"

"I'm sorry Blaise – Draco, but I can do whatever I like. I'm sure the two of you will survive without me." He shoved his hands into his pockets and added, "I'll be in touch about fetching my things some time when you're both not going to be in."

"Harry – _please_ don't -" Draco found himself saying, surprised his voice worked at all.

Harry interrupted, "I'd like to suggest we stay friends, but I think we all know that won't work." He met their eyes again, and Draco couldn't fathom how he could be so unfeeling, so cold, after all the three of them had been through together over the last five years – they'd been happy – they were a family. Harry nodded at them both, one last time, and Apparated out of their lives.

"Oh Merlin," Draco squeaked as his legs almost gave out beneath him. "No, no, no, no."

He turned to Blaise. Blaise had always taken care of them both, Blaise could fix this; but Blaise was staring blankly at the empty space where Harry had just been, his cheeks wet with tears as he choked back a sob.

Harry had left them.

**-0-X-0-**

June 9th 2004

Hermione stared at Harry incredulously, certain she had to have heard him wrong. "You did what?"

"You heard me," Harry answered and shrugged, delving into his bag and beginning to unpack some clothes. "It's just not what I want anymore." His green eyes avoided Hermione's probing stare as he manually folded a t-shirt and placed on the top shelf of the wardrobe in Luna's spare room.

Hermione sank onto the corner of the double bed and stared at her best friend. "Has something happened?"

"Why does something have to of happened? It's just not for me anymore. I've grown up, Mione; I want a family – maybe a wife."

"Harry, you're gay," Hermione pointed out sharply. "And the three of you _are_ a family."

Harry ignored the second statement and replied, "I'm not adverse to women, I'm _bisexual_," he replied, studying the contents of his bag as though there was something inside that was extremely fascinating all of a sudden. "If that doesn't happen, then I'll maybe meet another wizard and maybe we'll adopt a couple of kids."

"What about Blaise and Draco?"

She studied his face carefully, but he gave nothing away – so unlike the Harry Hermione knew that if she hadn't known better she would have suspected this was someone Polyjuiced into her best friend. "They've got each other, they'll be fine." It was the slight shaking of Harry's hand as he reached into the bag that gave him away.

"I don't believe you," Hermione said and crossed her arms. "You love them, they love you. You'll have to help me understand, because I'm struggling to comprehend why you would throw away five years of a relationship on a whim, Harry!"

"Hermione, leave it please!" Harry snapped and turned his back to her as he continued to fuss over arranging the clothing onto the shelf. "It's over, yeah? I don't want to talk about it or them. Now, tell me, is the little tyke kicking today?"

Hermione glanced down at her swollen belly and for a moment Harry and his love life were relegated to the back of her mind. She placed a protective hand on her bump and rubbed gently. "Here," she said, waving Harry over with her other hand. "Put your hand here and rub, she'll give you a good kick when she feels your magic."

Harry's face was full of awe as he knelt at her feet and placed his palm on the top of the bump. Almost immediately the baby kicked and Harry laughed.

"That's my girl," he said fondly. "I think she's going to take after you, Mione, with a right hook like that – just like when you punched Draco in-" Harry's smile died and he sat back on his heels, tucking his hands under his knees and staring up at Hermione with moist green eyes.

"Harry-"

"No, Mione – please, I can't talk about them, okay? Don't ask me to."

Hermione sighed and made the decision to call round to see Blaise and Draco on her way home.

**-0-X-0-**

June 11th 2004

"I'm going out," Blaise announced suddenly, jumping to his feet and grabbing his coat off the hook by the door. He couldn't stand it, sitting here with Draco, the both of them wallowing in misery, missing Harry, confused and so bloody hurt. It had barely been three days since Harry's declaration and subsequent departure and he couldn't stand it any longer. Hermione's visit had been no comfort, though it was good to know that she was still their friend and that she wasn't siding with Harry. Over the years she'd become less of the annoying know it all Blaise had once thought her and more of a friend to them all.

"You're going to see Harry aren't you?" Draco huffed, glaring up at Blaise from the sofa, his eyes red raw, his nose pink. Blaise's heart kicked in his chest and he felt anger wash over him, raw and urgent – how could Harry do this to _Draco_? Never mind Blaise's heart, he was strong, he could survive losing Harry – he'd have no _choice_ - but Draco was so much more vulnerable than he was.

He ignored the voice in his head that screamed Harry, Harry, Harry and belied his conviction that he could survive without him when Draco couldn't.

After the initial shock of Harry's departure, Draco's grief had manifested itself into cold detachment, peppered with angry outbursts of magic. There wasn't a piece of crockery in the house that Draco hadn't blown to smithereens. Draco had professed that they were better off without Harry, that if he didn't want them then he was fine with it, that Blaise was more than enough for him.

It hurt Blaise to hear Draco talking as though Harry was never coming back, to hear him planning things they could do together as a couple. It hurt, yet he didn't believe a word of it.

Well, he wasn't going to let Harry get away with this.

Blaise nodded, his eyes pleading with Draco not to start an argument about it. Draco lowered his lashes. "Tell him-" He paused and shook his head. "Tell him I want the rest of his stuff out by the end of the month or I'm donating it to Wizfam."

"I don't even know yet what I'm going to say to him but I'm _not_ saying that, Draco. I want him back with us," Blaise said as calmly as he could. He didn't want Draco to see how fucking _angry_ he was. He'd half expected Draco to insist on coming too, but looking at him now, he understood why he wasn't. He was already hurting enough. "I'll come straight back."

"If I'm not enough for you…" Draco said, hurt.

"Dray, you can fool yourself but you won't fool me." Blaise leant down and kissed Draco's forehead, "Love you," he said softly, and headed out of the back door to their garden Apparition point, needing a moment to gather his thoughts before leaving. Draco's attitude was making this separation even worse, but what could Blaise do about it? It was Draco's way of coping.

Luna lived a few miles away in a converted warehouse in a trendy Muggle area. She made her living making clothes and jewellery from old recycled materials and selling them in the Muggle markets. Blaise had been there a few times before with Harry and Draco; Luna and Harry had maintained a strong friendship since their days in Dumbledore's Army and Blaise had always found her amusing and engaging company. He'd always been glad that Harry had such good friends, but now- Now he didn't know what to think anymore.

He knocked heavily on the front door, not bothering for any kind of discretion, his fury had grown in the few minutes it had taken him to get here – his decision to Apparate a couple of streets away to he could calm down en route had backfired.

The door opened to reveal Luna, a purple coat in her hand and a wistful smile on her face. "Hello, Blaise," she greeted pleasantly, not at all surprised to see him. "Do come inside. Harry is just taking a shower. I'm afraid I was on my way out." She stood to one side so that Blaise could enter. "I have a date you see and I don't want to be late."

Blaise glanced around the room and could see no sign of Harry's occupation, the room was pure Luna – floating orbs of light, brightly coloured throws and cushions and sofa worn looking furniture. Remembering his manners, despite his anger, he said, "A date? Anyone I know?"

"Maybe," Luna replied airily, pulling on her coat. "It's nothing serious. I won't meet 'the one' for a couple of years; fate has other plans for me first."

"You really know that?" Blaise asked. Luna's batty predictions fascinated him, even when he was as on edge as he was right now.

"Of course I do," she replied, no hint of humour on her face. "I know many things."

She stepped forward and pulled him in a hug and then tipped her head back to appraise him with a sad smile before turning to leave. It was on the tip of Blaise's tongue to ask her if she had seen anything about Harry in one of her prophecies, but he didn't think he wanted to hear it. Not right now.

Once she'd gone, Blaise headed straight for the bedrooms which he knew were through a door on the right, following his ears for the sound of the shower, not bothering to knock as he threw open the door, the small dip in his anger when he'd talked with Luna righting itself when he thought of Harry _living_ here. Of Harry leaving him and Draco and setting up home somewhere else.

Harry didn't seem to have heard the door open. He was standing in the bathtub, under the shower, his head pressed against the tiles with slumped shoulders. His body language screamed 'dejected' and Blaise felt a kick in his ribs as his instinct to comfort flared. He shoved it away. "Washing away the guilt, Harry?" he asked, and Harry started, turning swiftly, brushing the water out of his eyes.

Harry's shoulders straightened and his expression tightened. "What are you doing here, Blaise?" he asked, turning off the shower and reaching to the side for a towel. He rubbed it over his head a couple of times to take away the excess moisture, ran the towel across his chest and backside before securing it around his narrow waist.

Blaise kept his gaze resolutely fixed on Harry's face. Now was _not_ the time for his libido to kick in.

"I want an explanation, and I'm not leaving until I get one."

Harry stared at him, his green eyes dull. "You just can't accept that I've outgrown the relationship? That maybe I don't want to share?"

"Share?" Blaise spat. "We have never 'shared'. There are three of us, that's more not less. We've _never_ worked like that and you damned well know it."

"Maybe I want Draco to myself."

Blaise gasped as Harry twisted the knife. Could that be it? Was Harry fed up of sharing _Draco_ with Blaise because he no longer wanted _him_? He closed his eyes as the pain took control, fusing with the anger. Would Draco prefer to go with Harry, to be a couple? The two of them had always had such chemistry, way before Harry and Blaise got together, before Draco made three. Could he give them both up?

"You're a bloody liar," he said hoarsely. "If that was it then you wouldn't have left without at least trying to take Draco with you."

Harry flushed and stepped out of the bathtub and stepped awkwardly around Blaise, who despite everything felt his cock react to Harry's nearness and semi-nakedness. "I'm not having this conversation in here," Harry announced and pushed through the door into his bedroom.

Blaise followed, watching as Harry walked to the window to shut the blind, putting the length of the room between them before turning again to face him.  
>"I'm still waiting for my explanation," Blaise said, ignoring the way Harry folded his arms in front of his chest for an extra barrier. He crossed the room to stand as close as he could get to Harry without touching. "After <em>five<em> fucking years, Harry, I think we deserve that."

"Why can't you just accept that it's over and leave me alone?" Harry's voice was low as he avoided eye contact, staring at nothing over Blaise's shoulder.

The fury simmering inside Blaise exploded. "Accept it?" he said through gritted teeth. "How are we supposed to just accept that you're suddenly no longer in our lives? Did you even think about Draco for one moment? Did you, Harry? He's a wreck!" He shoved Harry's breastbone and sent him staggering back to the wall as he closed in on him again, using his added height to glare down at him. Green eyes stared up at him then, stripped bare, and Blaise saw something there, something that wasn't the indifference Harry had been exhibiting since this whole nightmare began, and it cracked him down the middle.

Harry shoved Blaise back, catching him unawares as he'd drifted into his thoughts. Blaise stumbled and Harry shoved him again, but this time Blaise was ready for him, his fingers closing around Harry's wrist as his anger warred with his arousal.

Neither won; Harry's eyes met his again and both of them stilled. Harry moved first, closing his mouth over Blaise's and yanking him towards him with his captured arm.

Their lips met in a punishing kiss, Blaise's hands cupping Harry's buttocks and snaring him close. Harry responded by wrapping his legs around Blaise's waist and the towel fell to the floor, forgotten.

Blaise was torn between his anger and relief at having Harry back in his arms, where he belonged. Harry's trip to America and the subsequent events meant that Blaise hadn't touched Harry in a long while. He could _feel_ Harry's magic thrumming dangerously beneath his skin, wild with need. Blaise was causing that reaction – Harry still wanted him no matter what he had said. They belonged together. All that was missing was Draco.

He spun them so that Harry was backed up against the wall, the extra support freeing up his hand which he used to trace along the seam of Harry's arse before breaching his hole with a finger.

It was like time sped up, because Blaise could barely remember anything between that first finger and his cock sliding home

**-0-X-0-**

Draco had cleaned the house from top to bottom, re-arranged the living room twice and then decided the original arrangement was preferable and moved it all back again. He'd fire called Hermione and invited himself over for a cup of tea, angrily telling her that Blaise had gone to see Harry, waxing lyrical about what a wanker Harry was.

He never wanted to see Harry again. As far as he was concerned, Harry could do what the hell he liked, Draco didn't care. He – did –not – care. He told Hermione as much, repeatedly, part of him hoping that she would repeat what he had said back to Harry so that Harry could know exactly how much Draco hated him.

"Draco, you forget I've come to know you very well over these last few years," Hermione had said fondly. "You don't hate Harry, you love him."

"He's a selfish prick!"

Hermione had patted his hand, and Draco had spent a full ten minutes with his hand on her belly feeling her baby move; it was the calmest ten minutes he'd enjoyed since Harry had left.

When he got home and Blaise hadn't returned, Draco felt the panic return. He found himself raiding the cupboard for another calming draught. What if it was him that had made Harry leave? What if right now Blaise and Harry were reconciling, what if they decided that they'd made the wrong decision five years ago and they preferred to be a couple rather than a threesome?

What if- There was a tapping on the window, and Draco grumbled over to it and let in a tawny owl. It hopped onto the window sill and held up its leg. Draco grabbed some treats and the bird hooted contentedly when it saw they were Waltherson's Special Owl Treats; an indulgence of Draco's as he had a soft spot for owls. The bird allowed Draco to detach the letter, and Draco stroked it absently before turning over the envelope to find the letter was for him.

The writing wasn't familiar, and when he opened it and read the contents he screwed the parchment into a ball and hurled it at the wall. The owl hooted sombrely and left the way it had come. Draco said, "Accio Firewhiskey!" and retreated to the sofa to drown his sorrows.

He tried not to think about the contents of the letter – the news they had been so hoping to hear on the baby quest from someone they had given up on - and how it was too damned late as he drank the whiskey from the bottle in large swigs, glaring at the screwed up ball of parchment that taunted him from the corner of the room.

When he heard Blaise come home later, he was only vaguely aware of him cursing at him and lifting him off the sofa and into his arms to carry him upstairs to bed.

**-0-X-0-**

"Harry, are you in there?"

Harry pulled the pillow over his head and rolled over. Luna meant well, but he didn't think he could face her right now. The room stank of sweat and sex. Of Blaise. He needed another shower but he didn't want to move.

"I'm just going to take a shower, Luna, and I'll be out," he called, wondering why she was back this soon as she'd told him she had a date. She couldn't have been gone more than two hours.

"Okay, Harry," she replied. "I'll make us some tea." Harry heard her retreating footsteps and groaned. He didn't want to talk to anyone; he needed some time to think. What had _that_ been with Blaise?

Why did Blaise have to do that? Harry just wanted to be left alone! Blaise had asked him for an explanation, and Harry had given him one. Not quite the truth, but it was an explanation. Blaise had seen right through him. Hopefully now he'd got it out of his system – whatever 'it' was – Harry could be left to move on with his life.

He rolled out of bed and headed for the shower, quickly washing the evidence away before going back to the bed and glaring at the offending stains on the sheets and vanishing them. He dragged on some jeans and a jumper and went to join Luna. He couldn't be rude, no matter how much he wanted to hide; she was helping him out by letting him live there. The least he could do was have a cup of tea with her.

"There you are, Harry," she said when he slipped into the sitting area. "I've made tea." She smiled sunnily at him and he resigned himself to putting a brave face on for a while; plenty of time to be hiding away later.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione appeared in the kitchen doorway and Harry groaned. Luna had brought reinforcements. "Luna just Flooed to invite me for coffee."

"How was your 'date'?" Harry asked, glaring at Hermione and taking a seat in the armchair opposite Luna's spot on the end of the sofa. He helped himself to a cup of tea, ignoring the biscuits she had laid out. He had no appetite at all. Hermione settled herself carefully onto the other end of the sofa, her hand resting on top of her bump as she made herself comfortable.

"I didn't really have a date. I realised Blaise was on his way and took myself shopping."

Annoyance spiked through Harry. "Why did you do that? You know I didn't want to see him!" He flicked his eyes between the two women and sensed this was some kind of intervention.

"But, Harry, he wanted to see you. He misses you." Luna spoke as though this was fact. So, she was a little bit psychic and she'd know Blaise was on his way over – she'd probably sensed his anger from the other side of town it'd been that strong!

Harry sprang to his feet and began to pace. "He doesn't _miss me_, Luna. He just doesn't understand why I left. He probably just wants to prove he can still get me into bed! Well guess what? He can." Harry felt bitter bile rise in his stomach. "It's too late anyway. I've decided. I'm leaving England. The American Minister offered me a job last week, and at the time I- I'm taking it. I leave at the end of next week."

"Harry –no! You're making a huge mistake." Hermione's voice caught in her throat.

"Mione, I've got to get away. I can't be in the same town as them." _Or the same country_. Oh bugger, he was going to cry. He walked to the window and stared down at the street below, all those people going about their lives looking as though they didn't have a care in the world…

"Harry, _why_ did you leave them?" Hermione's voice was quiet. Harry didn't turn to face them. He hugged himself tightly and kept his gaze focussed on the Muggles below.

"I still want to be the baby's Godfather," he said, his brain whirring with thoughts of having to say goodbye to Teddy. "I'll visit lots, and you can come to me. It's not like we have to rely on owls is it – sometimes Muggles get it right – we can talk every day."

"Harry-"

"No, Mione," he turned towards her, shaking his head. There was no way he could hide the tears. "Leave it, please."

He angrily dashed his tears away with the back of his hand and walked purposefully to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and leant back against it. Both Hermione and Luna meant well, but Harry _did not want to talk about it_.

**-0-X-0-**

Hermione stared glumly at the closed door that Harry had just shut himself behind. "I don't understand, Luna. Why is he being like this? I don't believe for one moment that he wants this."

"He doesn't," Luna said. "We just need to let it play out. If you were inclined to tell Draco and Blaise of Harry's plans, that'd be…fine."

Hermione shot Luna an amused glance. Over the years Hermione had come to trust Luna's advice. Like that time two years ago when she'd suggested that Hermione really ought to go to the Ministry Ball, even though Hermione had been adamant she wasn't going to go, because an old friend was hoping to see her.

Hermione was now Mrs Viktor Krum and expecting his baby in less than five weeks.

She just hoped that Luna was right about Harry. She'd never considered that a poly relationship was something that could really work, but that triad had proved her wrong – until now. She just hoped that Harry would at least open up about why he was acting this way before it was too late and he was in another country with a new life.

Apart from anything else, he was her best friend and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. If she felt that way, how would Draco and Blaise feel when then heard Harry was leaving the country?

**-0-X-0-**

June 12th 2004

When Blaise woke up the following day he felt numb. He'd been well and truly put in his place by Harry last night, he just didn't understand why he was in the position he was, why Harry had changed so drastically and so suddenly. He had thought that perhaps something had happened whilst he'd been in America. Had he met someone else? Had he strayed? If he had – Blaise hated the thought – but if it didn't happen again and it meant that he and Draco got Harry back, then – Blaise would have forgiven him – but this not _knowing_, it was killing him. He'd thought that after they'd made love – no – _fucked_ – that it was clear Harry still wanted him and this relationship. His immediate about face had been devastating.

"Mrgh," mumbled Draco from the bed beside him. "Whatimisit?"

Blaise cast a quick tempus. "Half past nine," he replied. This time on a Saturday morning was usually the time the three of them spent lazily enjoying one another before Harry made them all breakfast. Saturday was the one day they'd kept exclusively for the three of them as much as possible.

Draco groaned. "How much did I drink last night?" His mussed blond head lifted off the pillow as his brain woke up and he clearly remembered. "Oh Merlin – Blaise, what happened last night with Harry? I hope you put him in his place good and proper!"

Blaise saw the hope burning in Draco's eyes even though he was trying to hide behind malice. He shook his head. "He's not coming back, Dray." Draco wasn't the only one trying to keep a brave face. He moved closer to Draco and pulled him closer, letting his head rest on his chest. "I think we have to accept it and move on." He felt Draco tense at his side and took a deep breath. No secrets. He counted to ten and started to tell Draco about what had happened with Harry the night before.

**-0-X-0-**

June 15th 2004

Draco was almost proud of himself. He managed to hold off for three whole days before his fury got the better of him and he went to find Harry. Once Hermione had 'let it slip' that Harry was planning on leaving the country for good, Draco could take it no longer. Harry who had thought that it was perfectly acceptable to treat Blaise like a casual pick-up! How dared he do that? How dare he throw them both away like rubbish?

No one batted an eyelid when Draco entered the Ministry. His was a familiar face there as a regular visitor to Harry Potter. He smiled at Jimmy the security guard and exchanged pleasantries with him about his grandchildren, before heading for the lifts and fuming quietly at the back until he reached Harry's floor. From there he walked calmly down the corridor, nodding and greeting several people as he passed – there was no reason to cause a fuss until he had made it to Harry's office and had him alone.

The door to Harry's office was closed. Draco glanced in both directions to make sure that no one was paying undue attention to him before turning the handle and slipping inside.

The room was empty. Harry's desk was in its usual state of disarray, something that Draco had long since come to accept was part of Harry, and something that had become endearing. Not anymore. Annoyed at Harry's absence, Draco waved his wand in the direction of the desk and muttered a spell, and the contents of the desk organised themselves into a neat arrangement. Back in the early days of their relationship Draco had used to do this often to Harry's workspace and it had driven Harry crazy. Draco hoped it would do so now.

Harry didn't share an office anymore. It had taken him three years, but as a senior Auror he was awarded his own office. Draco shoved back the memories of how he and Blaise had occasionally visited Harry here and what had happened over Harry's desk. Or that one time Draco had popped in for lunch on his own and-

No, _no_ – that was all in the past now. Harry was no longer Harry, he was _Potter_ again.

In the corner of the office diagonal to the desk was a comfy old armchair that Draco had rescued from the manor years before when his Mother had set about redecoration in a mad frenzy. Draco settled into it now to wait. He wasn't leaving here until he'd told Har-_Potter_ exactly what he thought of him.

His wait was longer than he would have liked, but in reality, was only half an hour or so. Potter stepped into his office and leant back against the door with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. Draco watched silently, waiting for the moment that his presence was discovered. Potter pushed back from the door and turned to his desk, freezing instantly as he saw the tidy state of his things.

"I don't know how you function in such a state of permanent disarray," Draco said nastily from his corner, and Potter whirled around. He watched closely as the faint light in Potter's eyes flickered before going out.

"What do you want, Draco?" Potter asked wearily, turning his back on Draco and walking to his desk. "I've got a lot on today." He waved a hand over the surface of the desk as if that explained everything.

"You think you can treat Blaise the way that you did the other night and I'm just going to let you get away with it?"

Potter flushed. "I rather think that that's between Blaise and I, don't you?"

"Really? You left us. That makes Blaise _my_ boyfriend and you an outsider. So that means that you fucked _my_ boyfriend, and then kicked him out like he was _nothing_."

"It wasn't like that, and I'm not talking about it." Potter broke eye contact and stared down at his hands, misery stamped over his handsome features. Draco followed his gaze and noted with satisfaction that his hands were shaking. He cared a lot more than he was letting on. Draco's anger shifted as Potter shoved his hands into his pockets and moved his fixation to the floor.

Draco unfurled himself from the chair and stalked over to Potter, who backed up until he met with the barrier of his desk. "It seems to me that you're not talking about anything to anyone. Don't you think you at least owe us an explanation? We've been together for _five years_." The fury coursed through him, but Draco wasn't going to lose his cool. Blaise had done that and ended up with Harry wrapped around him. That wasn't going to happen to Draco.

Harry remained motionless, and Draco was beginning to think that he really didn't care after all, that he wasn't going to dignify Draco's request with a response. That was until there was a low rumble and the room began to shake. The newly tidied contents atop Harry's desk shifted some of it falling to the floor, pictures crashed to the floor, files fell off the bookcase – Draco stumbled into Harry whose hand shot out of a pocket and wrapped around a wrist – and the door flew open to reveal Kingsley Shacklebolt. The shaking ceased.

"Harry – what the hell-? Ah, Malfoy, I should have known." Brown eyes settled on Draco before glaring reproachfully at Harry. "Rein it in, Harry, before you raze the bloody Ministry to the ground!" He whirled around and shut the door firmly behind him.

Harry was the only person Draco had ever known who could use wandless magic. It had come in very handy in certain intimate situations in the past.

Harry waved a hand and the room's contents righted themselves back to where they had started. His other hand was still clamped around Draco's wrist. When the last file slotted itself into place, he let go of Draco and shoved him back.  
>"You've got a fucking <em>nerve<em>, Malfoy!" He crossed his hands in front of his chest. "You and Blaise both."

Draco opened his mouth to retaliate and Harry held up a hand. "Shut up. You wanted an explanation, well, I'll give you one. Then the two of you can stop playacting as the wounded party, and leave me the fuck alone."

Harry waved his hand again and Draco was forced back into the armchair. "Hey!"

"I told you to shut up!" There was a faint tremble. Harry turned his back on Draco and cast a locking charm on the door.

"You must think me a bloody fool," Harry started, pacing the room as he spoke. "Do you think I didn't notice that you and Blaise were up to something? I should have challenged you both on it earlier but I foolishly gave you the benefit of the doubt."

Draco felt a twinge of guilt. He'd felt uncomfortable about their baby-quest being a secret from Harry, but they'd been trying not to get his hopes up if there was nothing out there to help them. Was that what this was about? Harry had found out what they were up to and that was why he'd suddenly decided that having a family was more important than the two of them?

"Harry-"

"You should have told me what you were planning," Harry continued, ignoring Draco's attempt to interrupt. "Instead, you let me find out for myself!" He stilled his pacing and stared down at Draco with such intense hatred that Draco shuddered. He'd been hiding behind his old hatred for Harry, but seeing it reflected back at him broke his heart all over again.

"How did-"

"Have I ever missed your birthday before?" Harry laughed bitterly.

Draco gasped, the implication was clear. Harry _had_ come home for his birthday? He tried to remember what had happened that day that could have made Harry leave, but all he could recall was making love with Blaise – something which Harry would know he was more than welcome to join in with had he arrived during _that_.

"I heard you talking: 'we tried, but it hasn't worked' I think Blaise said. And you, Draco – what was it _you_ said? Oh yes, 'the guilt is killing me' wasn't it?"

So, Harry had overheard them. "But- I wanted to tell you, Harry, but we'd didn't to upset you until-"

"You didn't want to _upset_ me?" Harry's voice held a fury that Draco had never heard from him before. "You were both planning to break it off with me and _you didn't want to upset me_? That's the worst excuse-"

What? They were planning to do what? Draco couldn't find his voice to object. Oh Merlin, how had this gone so wrong? Harry had thought that they planned to leave him? Draco's anger died as his imagination allowed him to step into Harry's shoes in that moment – coming home early to surprise them – hovering outside the door and hearing that conversation… Out of context it could sound as though they _were_ planning to ask Harry to leave. How would Draco have felt if he'd heard the same conversation?

"Oh, Harry – no – you've got it so so wrong…"

**-0-X-0-**

June 17th 2004

Harry stood on the threshold of the house he'd been sharing with Draco and Blaise until recently, his hand poised to knock, even though he knew that the wards were still set to allow him entrance.

Two days had passed since Draco had come to see him and since he'd found out the truth about what he'd heard. Draco had wanted him to come with him then, for the three of them to sit down and talk this out, because if it wasn't what Harry had thought it was, then they could fix it.

Maybe they could have if they'd had the conversation immediately, but – Harry shuddered at how he had treated Blaise the other day – he didn't deserve to have them back. Still, this was a conversation he knew they had to have, so he'd sent an owl suggesting a meeting that evening, and now here he was, hovering in the doorstep of a house he part-owned, scared to knock.

Before he found the courage, the door opened to reveal a tired looking Draco who wordlessly held the door open for Harry to enter. Harry moved past him and into the familiarity of his former home and waited for Draco to lead the way.  
>Blaise was in the sitting room, his back to them as he stared at a photograph of a waving trio, arms slung over each other's shoulders, happy smiles adorning their teenage faces; happier times. When he turned around Harry noted that he, too, looked exhausted.<p>

The apology Harry had planned fell silent on his tongue. He clapped his hand over his mouth and shook his head, feeling the tears he'd been holding back since Draco's birthday spilling over as a pitiful sob escaped.

Almost immediately the tension in the room evaporated and Harry was engulfed into Blaise's strong arms, allowing him to sob onto his shoulder. He felt Draco wrap his arms around him from behind. "'M sorry," he struggled to say.

"It's okay, Harry," Blaise soothed. "It's okay."

**-0-X-0-**

**Epilogue**

June 30th 2006

Blaise lay awake and listened to the soft snores of his bonded husbands. Harry was on his side, one leg hooked over Blaise's, his head in the crook of his arm, a contented smile on his face. Draco was on his back on his other side, splayed out like a starfish, taking up half of the bed.

The bonding ceremony had taken place just two weeks after Harry had returned to them; Harry had done the proposing – apparently he'd made that decision to propose when he was in America before it had all gone so wrong.

Blaise grinned contentedly at the sight just as a plaintive wail permeated the relative silence. Draco groaned and poked Blaise with his elbow. "S your turn," he mumbled through his half-sleep. Blaise rolled his eyes and extricated himself from Harry's embrace, climbing over Draco and walking into the adjoining room where their eighteen month old son, Sirius, was standing in his cot, his huge green eyes full of tears.

Sirius was biologically Harry's and Draco's child – an Australian Wizard had found a way to combine the genes of two men, but the child still had to be carried by a Witch. Thank Merlin for Luna Lovegood. Luna was currently expecting again and courting the man she had prophesised that she would eventually meet, one that wasn't at all put off by her being pregnant with surrogate twins.

Blaise picked up Sirius who immediately stopped crying and snuggled contentedly into his arms. Blaise kissed his forehead, brushing back the shock of dark hair that was definitely all Harry, and padded back into their bedroom, settling himself and Sirius back into the middle between his boys and enjoyed the way Harry immediately wrapped himself around him again and how Draco shuffled closer.

Soon their family would be complete. To think that they'd so nearly lost this was not something Blaise wanted to dwell on. So he didn't.

**The End**


End file.
